A trivet formed of material relatively impervious to temperature extremes is in common use for supporting a hot or cold serving dish or other container on a table or other support for the purpose of protecting such table or other support from damage due to the temperature of the container. Such trivets commonly are formed of metal or thermal insulating materials which either absorb or dissipate heat, or both. Some trivets simply lie upon the table or other support in face-to-face engagement therewith, whereas others have a container supporting surface elevated from the surface of the support by legs or projections. Known trivets are formed to a selected size and are used individually or in groups as may be necessary to provide a protective layer of material between a container and the surface on which it is supported.
Some trivets are formed of multiple sections, usually of metal, which enable the adjustment of such sections toward and away from one another so as to vary the size of the container which may be supported on such trivets. The use of such telescoping extensions involves relatively high costs and, usually, an increase in weight of trivets employing them.
Some trivets of conventional construction are susceptible to being scorched or otherwise damaged by use with very hot containers. Others may be rendered unusable by absorbing liquids which may overflow a container supported on such a trivet.
An object of this invention is to provide a trivet construction which overcomes or minimizes greatly the disadvantageous characteristics of conventional trivets.